Anachronism
by Shikaku Zetsumei
Summary: [Complete] ONE SHOT. A crossover done to cure writer's block. Bad Fanfiction Generator Says: Crossover between FF7 and Dexter with plague as plot device... and so I just wrote. Summary: Skewed morals don't mean much in this dystopian city of Midgar.


This story was written in an attempt to break out of this extended writers block as well as to test my writing style. I used the bad fan fiction idea generator as a challenge. Just let me know if it was interesting is all I ask.

Note: Please forgive any inconsistencies with Dexter. It's been ages since I watched that show.

Bad Fanfiction Generator Says: Crossover between FF7 and Dexter with plague as plot device

**Anachronism**

_April 27, XXXX_

_It has been two weeks since I awoke in this strange world and I have been busy. This city is full of corruption and chaos. I have been able to start a new collection just from this area called Wall Market. I found a few days ago about this man, a connoisseur of women. He certainly, as you may put it, filled out his position. I believe he acted as a sort of mob boss in this area, though an incompetent one nevertheless. Needless to say, he fit the Code quite well. I had a nice long talk with him._

Dexter paused and turned a small glass slide over in his hands. In the centered, nestled between the slide and a thin cover slip, was a single drop of blood. It had dried already, leaving a nice circular imprint on the glass. He turned back to his notes.

_Of course, he was crying quite a bit, but I managed to squeeze some politics out of the man. Apparently, this area is governed some electrical company called Shinra. How peculiar it is that this once small company could turn into such a military giant in a few short decades. It makes me want to know more. What exactly was the secret to their success? I can tell you it wasn't through popularity. Excursions through the city limits have shown me a disparity that Wall Market mirrors. It puts the people of Miami to shame. The upper crust, quite literally in this case, is made of horribly oblivious civilians who go about their daily activities without a care in the world. The slums, where I am staying at this time, are one of the most decrepit of places. While the upper levels are patrolled by Shinra militia, this place is lawless and apathetic. I feel that it will be a number of days until people notice the boss's disappearance, if they even bother to look for him._

_I fear that I may become lax in this place. I have been careful to be vigilant. To continue to follow the Code of Harry. However, it appears that violence is not uncommon here. Blood is not a rare sight and taking the steps I take now to ensure my alibi seems like overkill. I doubt the people here have even considered going into investigations as a living. After all, a private military can't be bothered for trivial tasks such as missing persons. Murder is not exactly shunned here either._

_My only wish is that I do not lose my touch in the case I manage to return to Miami._

_April 30, XXXX_

_I have managed to obtain a position on the science team of the Shinra Company. It was not difficult in the slightest: it seems science and technology is not as advanced in this world. I am now working with one Dr. Hojo, a brilliant man whose morals take after my own, though the nature of his work is yet know to me. It seems they expanded across fields as they became more powerful – the science division is definitely not working on how to conserve more energy. As Harry had taught me, know your targets. I feel that this good doctor may one day become a target. Until then, I intend to use this to my full advantage._

_I expressed my interest in blood work to Dr. Hojo and he practically threw me all the tools I needed. It seems that science team is secretly working on human experimentation. (I must make a note to 'visit' some of the politicians behind this project.) Dr. Hojo said he would show me around some more once I got used to the facility. I feel that he would even offer me a private lab if I chose to reveal my intentions… that's just how this world works apparently._

_I think I could stay in this world comfortably if I do not return to Miami._

_May 5, XXXX_

_This world is amazing. According to Dr. Hojo, they have the technology to infuse Mako, which seems to be for this planet what magma is back home, into a human body, causing their very bodies to change. Every aspect of the blood is different! This throws much of what I know about hematology out the window. I asked Dr. Hojo if I could continue my studies on the blood and he did not seem to mind. He told me of a specimen that would intrigue me if I so chose to examine its blood – apparently a rather endangered species of notable intellect. There is always a fanatic sort of air around the man when he speaks of endangered species. Even, as I found, if the specimen is human. A note to myself that this man continues to climb to the top of my list of targets within this rotten city._

_On the other hand, I found a peculiar instance when examining the Mako infused blood today. White blood cells within the serum would bind to the fragments of Mako (this stuff is not perfect, it is never completely dissolved I hear). I pointed this out to Dr. Hojo and he laughed it off. He said something about soldiers not needing to worry about it. I pressed him for details on the occurrence and he finally told me that they had named the reaction Geostigma. Apparently, the human body does not like Mako one bit and eventually creates a sort of autoimmune response, clogging blood vessels with this junk until the subject dies from a stroke. It is definitely something to consider if I am to begin analyzing blood in this world. However, there is not much else I can determine at this moment._

_I have set my sights on a lesser target, a fellow researcher who brought his own daughter in for experimentation._

_May 9, XXXX_

_. . ._

_I am beginning to think I may be getting too far into this company to get out safely if the need arises. Today, I met with Nanaki. He was the specimen that Dr. Hojo had mentioned a few days back. From what I could tell, he is far beyond 'notable intellect.' The creature was fully sentient. I conversed with him for what seemed like hours, the creature possibly knows more than Dr. Hojo. I even asked for permission to draw his blood. I actually felt compelled to ask! I do not know what this company is getting into anymore. From Nanaki's description of the world outside this city, it seems Shinra's corruption is global. Their usage of Mako reminds me of our use of fossil fuels, except at an accelerated rate. As concerning as this problem is, I see no feasible way to stop this company save for a complete coup d'état._

_As for my project, I could not help but feel satisfied upon its completion. I added the new specimen to my collection, which now contains 15 samples. I feel that Harry would tell me to forget the Code in this world, as the situation goes beyond an inability of the law to catch these killers. Dr. Hojo has gone way beyond the limits of my patience and actually obtained his 'female specimen.' I can only stay silent and continue my observations._

_I cannot devise a feasible plan to kill Dr. Hojo without repercussions that are outside my abilities to conceal._

_May 10, XXXX_

_I have left Shinra._

_During the night, a resistance group broke into the building and attempted to reclaim the girl. They apparently managed to take the girl and Nanaki before being cornered by the troops. They were thrown in the holding cells in the labs, the ones specimens are normally kept in. I could not keep up my façade any longer. I went into the labs in the middle of the night and unlocked the doors. Then, I left. I feel as if I accomplished something in that action itself. I am heading for somewhere warm, similar to home. The innkeeper of a nearby town called Kalm pointed me in the direction of Costa del Sol. At least I can relax there and create a new disguise for myself._

_I feel that I will be disappointed as Costa del Sol will not have nearly as many targets as Midgar._

_May 13, XXXX_

_I am home._

_I do not know how it happened. It seems much like a dream now. But the clocks and my boss say otherwise. I have a good front here in Miami. There were plenty of people concerned that I up and vanished for a month. The boss was mostly angry that they had a new case and needed me to be at the crime scene. It appears there was a murder of a visiting guest. A foreign electronics CEO I am told._

_I can work in comfort once again, surrounded by factors I can control._


End file.
